


I Love Darcy

by AmazonX



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I Love Lucy - Freeform, Television Watching, harp music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonX/pseuds/AmazonX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy shows Steve classic TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Darcy

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr wanted to see Darcy and Steve watching "I Love Lucy" and since it's my all-time favorite show, I decided to do it! Not beta-ed, but it doesn't really need it, I don't think. Hope you enjoy!

Darcy paused the video while Steve tried to calm his laughing and wipe the tears pouring from his eyes. Darcy was giggling as well, but not as much as Steve.

“Oh God, OK, wait, so they think that the woman doesn’t know they have blouses and hats full of candy? How can she not see their faces all distended that way?”

“It’s a farce, Steve. It’s a show about a woman who wants to be in a show. Or something like that. It’s American history, really. And if you watch shows from the 60’s and 70’s that have laugh tracks, which is recorded or canned laughter, it’s the people in this audience recorded just for their natural laughter. This show is really hilarious.”

He sat back, small glass bottle of Coke in his hand, like he would buy himself in the theaters when he saw Lucille Ball and Henry Fonda in “The Big Street”, and she’d played a tragic heroine. He didn’t think she could be this funny.

“So, this show set the tone for American television?” he asked.

“Kind of, yeah. The sitcom, or situation comedy. And it’s pretty much beloved by Americans. A lot of comediennes cite her as their inspiration. And she’s a physical comic, too. I mean, look at what she had to do with the chocolate on her face, and all that.”

“So, this is on every day? For like hours?” he asked, throwing another handful of popcorn in his mouth.

“Yep, in a block or marathon. A lot of people would rather watch this for the two-hundredth time than the Kardashians.”

Steve just grunted in agreement. “What’s so appealing about all these so-called ‘reality shows’ that every station has dozens of them?”

“They’re cheaper. No real writers, or set designers or production in the traditional sense of television. Actors are cheaper, too. But hey, there’s a lot of television out there.”

“Well, I could watch this forever.”

Several hours later, after the rest of the team had drifted into the common room, pizza and Chinese food had been ordered and several rounds of Asgardian ale had been passed around, another episode was unfolding and Steve sat up, dislodging Darcy from his lap. “Harpo!” he exclaimed.

“Wha…” Clint said, mouth full of noodles.

“I met him! When I was…you know…”

“A showgirl?” Tony supplied.

“On the war bond tour. We were in Los Angeles a while, and I met him at a war bond rally. He can talk, you know.”

“Really?” Darcy asked. She paused the episode.

“Yeah, and his real name is Adolph, actually. Well, was, anyway. We were both in costume. But we were backstage and he shook my hand. He said to me, ‘How about I dump this wig, you lose the cowl and we go get a drink like men.’ And he was one of the first famous people who really talked to me like a person. Not just ‘Captain America’.”

The look on Steve’s face was wistful. Darcy curled back up beside him and started the video again. She leaned up and whispered in his ear, “You’ll always be Steve to me.”

“Thank you.”

And with several kisses, they missed “Take Me Out to the Ballgame” played on the harp.


End file.
